The present invention relates generally to laparoscopic surgical devices, and, more particularly, to laparoscopic surgical devices having detachable distal tips.
In recent years, the popularity of laparoscopic surgical procedures has increased dramatically. Laparoscopy is the treatment and examination of interior organs through use of a laparoscope, an instrument which can be introduced surgically through, for example, the abdominal wall to examine the intra-abdominal organs. Unlike conventional surgical procedures, only a small incision with minimal resulting trauma to the surrounding tissue is required during laparoscopic surgery.
In a typical laparoscopic procedure, a viewing device as well as a variety of surgical instruments may be employed. The latter might include cutting instruments, lasers, grippers, dissectors, suction/irrigation devices, monopolar or bipolar electro-surgical devices, or the like. Frequent changing of instruments is required.
The majority of currently available laparoscopic surgical devices include permanently fixed tips. Such devices require a surgeon to maintain a plurality of tools in the operating room during a procedure. As a result, the tools which are not currently in use must be carefully handled and/or temporarily stored to insure sterility. Moreover, certain instruments, such as cutting tools, can be worn down during use. In these cases, a surgeon must discard the deteriorated laparoscopic device in exchange for a new device.
There are a limited number of currently available laparoscopic surgical devices which include detachable tips. However, these devices suffer from a variety of disadvantages. In the case of screw-on attachments, difficulties arise in sterilizing female threads and with lack of verifiability of locking. Other devices employ intricate mechanisms which are expensive to manufacture and difficult to sterilize. Some require an external tool to lock and unlock the detachable tip. Still others do not have positive means to lock the tip in place or to indicate to the user whether or not the tip is locked securely.
There is, therefore, a need in the prior art for a laparoscopic device which allows for the quick attachment and removal of interchangeable, detachable tips on its distal end, while providing visual confirmation that the tip is securely locked.